1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug-provided cord including an electrical plug at a tip of a cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of electrical plug-provided cord is, as described in Patent Document 1, a power supply plug-provided cord including a power supply plug, to be inserted into an electrical outlet, at a tip of a cord.
The power supply plug-provided cord includes a cord including lead wires covered with an outer cover formed of, for example, rubber, two plug blades each having a base part connected to the lead wires by caulking or the like, a tang formed of a hard resin for covering the base parts of the plug blades and uncovered parts of the lead wires which are connected with the plug blades, and a plug outer housing formed of a soft resin for covering a part of the cord and a part of the plug blades, specifically, elements from the base parts of the plug blades to the outer cover at a tip of the cord.
The tang of the power supply plug-provided cord includes covered secured parts for covering and securing the base parts of the plug blades and parts of the lead wires connected with the plug blades, and a bridge part for connecting the covered secured parts. A cord is wound around the bridge part. It is considered that owing to this structure, even when the cord is strongly pulled out from an electrical outlet, the parts of the lead wires connected with the plug blades are prevented from being broken despite a strong tensile force applied on the parts of the lead wires.
In a general power supply plug-provided cord, the plug outer housing and the outer cover of the cord are formed of different materials and are not integrally coupled to each other.
A power supply plug-provided cord having such a structure involves an undesirable possibility that, especially when inserted into an outdoor electrical outlet, moisture running on the cord invades the inside of the power supply plug through a gap between the plug outer housing and the outer cover of the cord.